User talk:TheMG/Archives 1
This is an archive of a talk page. Don't edit this page. Instead, edit the current talk page. Ave (Greetings), MarioGalaxy! "Pokémon" is indeed a proper noun; I've been running around putting capital-P's and "e-acutes" é on things as I find them. There's got to be a way to do this globally, Wiki-wide! Meantime, by all means do move the "Pokémon Type" pages to their correctly-spelled counterparts; I'll come in behind you and change any links I've made to those pages, so they don't have to redirect. Thanks! -- Marius the Wanderer 22:19, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Spam and Admins Any user can Undo a bad edit, including Spam/vandalism, via the page's History tab. If the damage is on a new page, mark it for deletion by typing anywhere in the page's Edit window. I know we need an admin. We've been doing okay by borrowing User:Ciencia Al Poder when he has a moment, but obviously it'd be better (for him and TPE) if we had our own. But read my User page: I'm already overcommitted. Everyone's asking me to run their everything these days. I am honored that these communities think so well of me, and trust me to that degree. But I can't take on any more sites--please! -- Marius the Wanderer 23:45, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Hi there Hi MarioGalaxy, please ping me (either on IRC or on my talkpage) if you need further assistance. :) --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 21:50, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Admin Hello. I've made you an admin here. If you need help with the new tools, you might find the admin guide useful. Angela (talk) 19:37, 28 February 2008 (UTC) sorry ok, I'm sorry, but please, give bulbapedia a chance!! it has thousands of users, and over 8100 pages and way better than this website. (being honest, no offense) www.bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net --68.61.231.56 00:47, 1 March 2008 (UTC) alright, your opinion, but bulbapedia has tons of info on all pokemon, and all episodes up to like DP072! but if you wont change your mind I guess theres nothing more I can do... and I only found this site from smashwiki, which I use a lot. --68.61.231.56 00:54, 1 March 2008 (UTC) : I'm sure everyone has heard of Bulbapedia. That is irrelevant. One does not abandon a project simply because someone else is doing something similar. Inclusivedisjunction 01:09, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Hi I am going to start making articles on hear to ( I got blocked on webkinz one for a stupid reason ) Cowlover24 {Talk} 23:38, 17 April 2008 (UTC) I dont agree with that on bulbapedia you can't figure out nothing Bro I like pie =p Hey, I like pie too, man! Boss Giovanni 22:35, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Shiny Pokemon Hello there! I'm a fairly new user to the pokemon.wikia community and I'm enjoying it. But one thing I think we should put in is the Shiny Pokemon section. Like say you're on Pikachu and there's a section of the Shiny version of it below. If you ask me i think that would be pretty cool. Bloodabeast 14:42, 13 May 2008 (UTC)Bloo Hey yeah I can help you out. I just need to figure out how to upload pictures of the shinies. Shiny Pokemon List Hi marioG! I'm going to be putting together a Shiny Pokemon List this friday. Right now it's under construction so...yeah lol Also I'm going to getting some help from friends to try to get animated sprites and the many different positions of how some look like. Anyway I'm signing off! Cya Friday! Bloodabeast 13:49, 14 May 2008 (UTC)Bloo Thanks Thanks for sending me a letter.I really needed help with stuff.But now I get it. User:Orange Yoda Boss Gio Because my friends have asked, I am apologizing for my previous behavior. I was wrong. I have one thing to ask: please check Takadox's (one of my friends) page and approve what we're starting. Once again, sorry. I also just checked a page called "Judgement Day". It's not appropriate and should be deleted. Please take care of that. Boss Giovanni 01:06, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Reptilia says... ignore the guy above me. He's just an a-hole. did I do something wrong? Well, he is a jerk! Whatever you say. BTW, can I post a made-up Pokemon game of mine on this wiki? Or do I go somewhere else. Well, you probably won't see me again. That's all I wanted to do on this wiki. Just wanted to let you know, the Pokefanon wiki does not look like a good place. The chief admin made his last edit over a month ago. If I wasn't adding my stuff, it would be dead. Hold on to the Acanthite stuff. Oh, and I learned to sign Reptilia 22:36, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Please eliminate "Judgement Day". Thank you. Reptilia 01:26, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Adoption I'd LOVE to adopt that wiki. How do I adopt it? Got it. I'll make sure to wait a while (somebody might come along and start editing it again, and it might not be dead by Wikia standards anyway). Thanks. Reptilia 23:04, 28 June 2008 (UTC) General Inappropriate Article Alert Please take care of "Judgement Day" It is, well, just check it out. Takadox 01:20, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Delete Proxy, Sun Dials, Kirby King Canceling, Titans and I wanto be a sysop please! ParaGoomba348 (C'mon, just talk to me) 02:42, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Swarming Sorry, I didn't realize swarming was so annoying for you. I'll get Takadox to take the idea off his user page. Also, is it against the rules for us to create a group like REOW? I certainly hope not... Reptilia 17:15, 7 July 2008 (UTC) I checked on it and found nothing against Editor-Created groups. However, if we should get out of hand or seem like we're getting out of hand, please let one of us (preferably Takadox) know. We're only in it to help out. Reptilia 17:27, 7 July 2008 (UTC) REOW Well, we recruited your sister for our organization, and it was only a matter of time before we came looking for you. Mg (your username is much too long for me :), we would be very happy to have you as a member of REOW. It would not interfere with your duties as admin nor add to them; it would tie right in. You would need to be interviewed by by Boss Giovanni first. Please see my User Page for more information. Thank you for listening, Takadox 01:16, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Please do not remove my autoblocks without first asking me, especially something this wide. I'm about to do a checkuser block on some sockpuppets. Do not unblock these at all. --Charitwo 02:31, 12 July 2008 (UTC) The Point Here's something I'm not supposed to tell you, but REOW is still in Phase 0, giving it little point whatsoever. You'll find out what our point is in the future, when we have more members. Boss Giovanni 15:55, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Phe! There is no need to boast about the administrator thing, and, as a member of REOW, I would recommend that you join us.MasterBall 21:15, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Sigh..... Alright. I thank you for being Calm about this.MasterBall 21:20, 8 July 2008 (UTC) About CL24 What did she do to your User Page? This is important; we try to make sure our members haven't vadalized much in the past. Also, we could make a rank called "whole new level of awesome" (just kidding :) Boss Giovanni 14:34, 9 July 2008 (UTC) * To be honest, that was on my own mental to do list for a while. Boss Giovanni 14:41, 9 July 2008 (UTC) RE: Pokemon Acanthite Will do.MasterBall 17:22, 10 July 2008 (UTC) User talk page Please let me reply to my own talk page messages, thanks. :) --Charitwo 19:07, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Thank You I want to thank you for the warm welcome to the site. I have a question though. How do people make there own Pokemon? I have noticed pages about Pokemon I have never heard of. I understand that some are from the new game but are some created by users? Master Palkia MarioGalaxy- I need your help. Mg, I know we may not be titled as "friends", but I need you to do a friendly thing for me. I will try to move REOW to another site, so please tell Chairtwo. I have a meeting to attened to with No. 6, addressing this problem.MasterBall 22:37, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Pokemon Info Boxes On some of the Pokemon character pages they have Info Boxes telling about the Pokemon. I was wondering are we able to put one on our user page? Secret I can tell that. I'm not sure what REOW is. I thought it was a usergroup. Master Palkia It wasn't me I did not move your signature. You have to belive me. I have never moved anything any one has ever written. I want to ask you a favor, could you please check out the article on Kindlejou? I had just made it and there is a link to it on my user page. Thank You Thank you for helping me get unblocked. Do you have any idea why it happened? Master Palkia Sorry I accidentley created another page for Cyndaquil. I wasn't sure of the spelling and I accidentley created the page Cyndaquil. Sorry about that. Master Palkia Box The box on your userpage that says "Unimportant Wiki Wide News" how did you get it? Master Palkia *Thank you. *If you don't mind may I use it in my own words. Darth blight: New User? Nono, sorry! It's me, MasterBall! blight is just me on the Star Wars Fanon Wiki. You see, sometimes I forget to log out, and when I come here, I'm signed in as Darth blight. Sorry. -MasterBall :You do know that you could use the same account across wikia. =P MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 22:28, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Non Canon Thank G-bus. Okay, I will help you out, and hunt down those admins. I love pokemon and the sight of fake pokemon on a for real pokemon-info-site pisses me off. You have my complete assistance. Relyt Of Wisdom 19:40, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I kinda noticed, I am going to email a admin and see if he replies. Relyt Of Wisdom 19:52, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Well, I have just requested to be admin there. Hopefully the staff member I contacted will investigate this matter and assist us as well. Once then, the deal will be closed and we start moving pages. I will see if I can get some helpers as well. Hey, would like a trainer card? Relyt Of Wisdom 20:04, 13 August 2008 (UTC) No, I do have some pages there, but they are under another account. Maybe I should ask with that account. I never asked to adopt the wiki, just to be admin so that we can move the pages and I help out a little bit. I have searched fro half of the admins there, but can't find them. Hopefully she will notice people barely edit there and will allow us to assist it. Relyt Of Wisdom 20:14, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Dawn Excuse me MarioGalaxy but I think someone hacked you or you messed up with Dawn's Profile. I also checked Wiki, Rick Youton isn't a real person and the info on Dawn is wrong. No offense, just pointing out but could ya fix that? Zeonark 11:55, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :I was Rollbacking some vandalism. Close to noone can hope to guess my password correctly. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 15:26, 28 August 2008 (UTC) ::There are other methods of hacking than password guessing. And someone can use a keylogger to figure out your password anyways. I learned that the hard way. Now I'm completely distrusted all across Wetpaint. Reptilia 01:50, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Master of Vandals 81 I see. Question: why did you let him go for so long? He vandalized a tremendous amount of pages. Reptilia 20:38, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :He is blocked. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 20:41, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Request For Admin I don't like doing this, but I'd really like to be made an admin here. I'd like to start using CreatePlates and deleting pages marked, and so forth. There's a lot of work that needs to be done here, and I think another active admin would help. I suppose it doesn't have to be me. Philnelson 17:49, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Search engine optimization Hey Mario. I wanted to give you a heads up on the edit I just made to MediaWiki:Pagetitle, the file that controls the text displayed in the browser's title bar. We're taking a more aggressive approach to search engine optimization. I've been assigned with dropping by the top 50 gaming wikis to edit that file in order to maximize traffic from search engines. Feel free to replace and/or add words as you see fit, but leave 'Pokémon Wiki' at the far left since that's the most important thing. If you have any questions or comments, feel free to shoot me a message. JoePlay (talk) 02:23, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Hey. I'm one of the admins at Bulbapedia, and I wanted to apologize for the actions of some of our less-mature members. I know that the actions of one of your users are no reason to hold you accountable, and I appreciate your work towards making your wiki original and separate from ours. --Martonimos 21:20, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Quick Question I have a quick question, why was the page I created called List of Basic Pokemon deleted? Master Palkia Excuse me Hello, MarioGalaxy, I just have a question and comment for you. Well, let's start off by saying that I'm completely dedicated to making this Wiki better, as you can see in my history, and I'd love to be able to help out in more ways if I could. My question here is this: I've made at least 468 edits (by the time you read this, it'll probably be more) and I've only been on this site for not even 2 weeks yet. Because of this, do you think I'd have what it takes to become an admin? Love, ShinjiLover 04:17, 15 January 2009 (UTC), who is totally not desperate. Plz I need help, I need to be an admin to continue my editing of the Frontier Brain section. For the good of this wiki I think I should become an admin please--Ventress112 02:23, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :No you don't. The article can be edited by anyone. -- 03:47, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Ummmmm... How did I cove it in orange? That was a welcome from Charitwo. :Not that part of it. Before I fixed your sig, the rest of the talk page was a part of your sig. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:27, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Organization You know, my guess is that if we can get a few people organized and focus on a series of articles it would do this wiki some good, something like a community project. Any ideas on how to get something like that started? -- Captain Vas 20:29, 13 February 2009 (UTC) You might want to get some sysops organised on the pages that are marked for speedy deletion (There's a category (Check out Trophy Garden to get that category)--Ventress112 01:22, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Also, can I help with the community project idea, here's expanding on that idea, if no one knows how to make it an official project, than why not make a page called Pokemon:Project Organisation (just an idea) and users who want to help put their name there and then you contact their talk pages and tell them what to do. (you can make a reward like a template that you put on their user page that says they participated in project clean-up (name just came to me) trust me they'll join if it will get them recognition (or me and Generalgrievous112 will)--Ventress112 01:22, 14 February 2009 (UTC) :Ventress, all projects should start with the prefix Pokemon:. There had been a link to a Article Collaboration project on the main page for a while now, but was never started. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 16:36, 14 February 2009 (UTC) well then shouldn't you start it, I can't I'm not an admin (Though I should be judging by my contribs and how I made the Editcount Template).----Ventress112 DELETE THE ARTICLES IN THE: "ARTICLES MARKED FOR SPEEDY DELETION" CATEGORY 16:42, 14 February 2009 (UTC) :We already had a editcount template from my understanding. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 16:44, 14 February 2009 (UTC) OK sorry, I just really wanted those articles deleted because they are horrible----Ventress112 talk 16:54, 14 February 2009 (UTC) :It is on my watchlist. Unfortunately, it doesn't tell when a category is added to a page. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 16:56, 14 February 2009 (UTC) sorry, I thought he wanted a box like that on his page----Ventress112 talk 18:18, 14 February 2009 (UTC) can you help the page Professor Oak, the infobox is messed up----Ventress112 talk / 19:37, 14 February 2009 (UTC) excuse me mario but you haven't been responding to my messages, could you please make the page Template:Infobox route Hey, are you the same MG as the one on SmashWiki? '--~The Blue Blur~ 19:39, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :I only made one edit there. Chances are you are talking about the user MarioGalaxy. I ran into him several times. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:01, 8 April 2009 (UTC) 99.243.126.7 Please can you block 99.243.126.7. He vandalised about 50 articles earlier. 'GT5162 (talk)' 13:49, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :I did it by the time I read this message. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 13:51, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Edit to the page Bianca Why remove the information I added? It really was Latias, Bianca was wearing a hat of course, but when Bianca kissed Ash, she didnt wear a hat. And sincerely I saw in the movie Bianca without the hat transformed into Latias. - Minosuki, the Tomo Takino fan, (around 6:00), 31/May/2009 - 2/June/2009 Yar! Helo there buddy! Hello there remember me from about a few months ago? yeah I'm back now and in a few more weeks I should be able to actually do something around here like editing wiki, pokemon wiki. Well I have studying to do for my business exam, you take care Mario! Bloodabeast 15:11, 9 June 2009 (UTC) RE: I would like to know how you got this information Well, it was in Pokemon Heroes. However, when I saw a video, it seems like she wasnt wearing a hat and turned into Latias, and all of a sudden I saw that she kissed Ash, she didnt wear a hat at that time either.--Minosuki 19:58, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Minosuki Vandal --'Bek''' (talk) 20:55, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Thankyou Thankyou for welcoming to this website, because I'm new. By the way, are you the admin? --002517 09:17, September 20, 2009 (UTC)